Something Blue
by Tea Time Raccoon
Summary: Basicly what i think will, should happen before, at and after Edward and Bella's wedding. oh and when Bella is turned.so R&R please
1. Getting ready

My eyes were almost blinded by the sudden burst of white. I turned around, away from the lavish room. "Alice you promised" I whined as she lightly nudged me into the room "you promised nothing to extravagant".

There were white flowers lining the wall on every available surface except for one. However the table that was free of flowers was laden with beauty products.

I groaned knowing that for the next hour or so I would be Alice's makeover project. "Now now, don't get all huffy. Any way I only promised not to go over bored on the wedding. You didn't say anything about before the wedding" said Alice's joyful voice with a wink.

I sighed and sat down on the chair in front of the table, Alice was already there rummaging through things before I could blink. Her smile was so big I thought her marble face might shatter.

After an hours torture we were done. I was actually surprised at how natural it looked. If I didn't know any better I wouldn't have even known I was wearing makeup.

My hair was slightly waved and place in a loose looking bun. I looked at my reflection in the mirror for a moment or two, until I decided to face Alice. She looked nervous, as if she'd cry if I didn't like it. "So? Do you like it?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

I stared at her for a moment as if she were crazy "are you serious" I asked "I love it"

She breathed a sigh of relief then tensed up again, "ok, time to get you into you're dress".

I frowned; although the dress was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen I was always afraid that I'd rip it on my way down the aisle. Alice sensed my anxiety at once. "Don't worry" she assured me "it'll all go off without a hitch".

Of course Alice would know that, she knew almost everything about the future. Sometimes it could be very annoying, if I decided something and she didn't like it I got in trouble from her and I hated disappointing Alice. On the other hand sometimes it was very useful, especially during the whole Victoria fiasco. I nodded my reply not wanting to speak, I was afraid my voice would crack and give something away.

She eyed me for a bit hen broke into another smile "ready to get married" she beamed handing me the dress.

As soon as I heard the word "married" it hit me like a tone of bricks. I was about to get married. Not just married, but married to Edward, perfect Edward. I started hyperventilating; I WAS ABOUT TO GET MARRIED!

I moved to take off my bath robe so that I could put my dress on. But when my hands got to the knot they were trembling so badly I couldn't get a hold on it.

Alice came over and put her arm around me. "Do you want me to get Jasper over here?" she said with worry in her voice.

"No, I'm fine I just… I mean…" I stumbled for a while trying to find the right words "what if he doesn't show up? Or what if he said no?" I said shakily.

Alice sighed and shock her head, "don't be ridiculous Bella, he's the one who wanted this there's no way he'd back out of it" she said this with a light smile "now hurry up and get that dress on, there's only half an hour left".

I obeyed and undid my robe, I felt so self-conches in front of Alice like this. She- like the rest of the Cullen's- was absolutely perfect, she had not on flaw in her perfect, tiny marble body. However Alice didn't seem to notice this, she busied herself with putting away all the makeup. I let my robe fall to the floor and started to pull up my dress. When I looked up I saw Alice quietly watching me, she'd finished clearing up in seconds.

"Do you want my help to do up the buttons at the back?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes please, there such a pain" was my meek answer. Alice walked over to me at a human pace so as not to make me more nervous. However the truth was I was getting more and more used to the Cullen's speed. Vampires had been in my life for over a year now, it was bound to happen. Still, I valued this small gesture as I knew her hated human pace.

She did up the many buttons that lined the back swiftly. When she was done she stepped back to look at me. "Oh Bella you look beautiful" she told me. Immediately I blushed, I was never good with compliments. She steered me towards the body length mirror on the back of the door .I breathed inwardly, this was really happening, in a matter of hours I'd be Mrs Edward Cullen.

"Ready"

"Hardly" I chuckled

Alice opened the door for me and I walked out of the Cullen's spear room and into the hall way. Esme and Rosalie were waiting for us down the hallway. I felt a bit out of place; here I was looking like I was from the early 20th century while the others were all in modern attire.

I started down the hall but I was stoped dead by Alice's grasp. "Wait" she shrieked making everyone jump a little.

"What? What's wrong?" I was a little panicked; did I tread on my dress? Had some hair come loose?

"We didn't do the check" her voice was of the matter-of fact variety. I relaxed a little as I remembered that Alice was very superstitious when it came to weddings.

"Something old?"

"The Lace"

"Something new?"

"The dress"

"Something borrowed?"

"Esme's shoes, thanks Esme"

"No worries Dear"

"And something blue?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh that's the one we'd forgotten"

"Don't worry I took care of that one" Rosalie finally spoke up.

"Really?" this surprised me, sure Rosalie and I no longer gave each other nasty glares, but we hadn't exactly been the best of friends.

"Just wait I'll go get it" she was gone in an instant and back in another. Except now she was holding a smallish box. She made to give it to me when I heard Alice say "Of course, that was great thinking Rosalie".

I took the flat box and opened it curiously, inside there was a light blue- not to mention lacy- band. "What is this?" I had an idea what it was but I wasn't too sure. If it was what I thought it was, then why? Rosalie confirmed my suspicions when she saw the perplexed look that consumed my face.

"It's a garter" her voice was trying to stifle a slight giggle "I don't think a wedding is a wedding unless the brides wearing on" she explained.

"Oh" I said still a bit confused "thanks Rosalie" Alice took the box from me and handed the garter back. They all watched me in anticipation; I sighed and bent down lifting my foot a bit. I slid the blue garter to the middle of my thigh and let my dress fall back over my leg. I straightened up.

"lets get going now, shall we?"


	2. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the twilight series or any of it's characters, I am merely a slave of the almighty writing bug.

**Authors note:** thanks every one who reviewed or put this on story alert you guys are awesome. This chapter- in my opinion- has one or two shock moments. I know something's that I've written would never happen, but I though I'd add in a little extra drama to the story. Sorry if it's a little over board or not what you imagined but them's the brakes.

To **ChocoMuffs**, I'm a bit like you to do with the whole Jacob thing, though I'm making it so that he's not just quite over it yet, just so that I can have a dramatic ending to the next chapter, though I am going to take the other suggestion in later chapters.

To **Reaching Out**, I am going to try and include "scenes" since one of my friends will kill me if I don't, though I can't really promise much since I've never really written that sort of thing, haha should be interesting.

**Chapter two:**

We all made our way down the stairs; from the foot of them I noticed a form sitting in the dinning room (ironic to call it that since the Cullen's have never actually eaten a meal there). The figure turned to face me, "Oh Bella" it cried with such joy it took me off guard.

"Mum? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it" surprise was an understatement of what I felt when I saw her. I started to walk towards her, curiously. Renee mirrored my action so that we met in a big hug somewhere near Edward's piano.

"What about Phil? Is he here to? Is he all better?" I started to become suspicious, earlier in the year Phil had a bad sports accident and had to rely on Renee. That's why she wasn't at my graduation. Had she come to talk me out of it? To stop the wedding?

Renee was definitely less then happy with me when I told her of my plans of matrimony. She tried every threat she could think of, but of course I didn't budge an inch to her dismay. If not for that then why had she come? Or more importantly what was her plan?

"No Phil's not here his sister is looking after him" she seemed almost sad in her words "I've been doing some thinking you see, I couldn't just let my daughter get married and…."

I cut across her it was what I'd been waiting for "mum, no please don't" I couldn't believe she'd sink that low.

"No Bella let me finish please" she sounded upset. I didn't want to hear what she had to say but what choice did I have? "I couldn't just let my daughter get married and not be there" she put an emphasis on the last words.

This was almost too much! I was getting married-young- and my mum didn't hate me. Was there a catch or something? I finally let Renee out of the big bear hug, had her in.

"There is something I have to tell you though" I knew it; here was the catch I'd been waiting for. "I'm pregnant"

My face dropped; out of the many things I was expecting, Renee, expecting was definitely not one of them. "What?" I said probably a bit more harshly then I should have. I could tell that this hurt her greatly, but she never let her smile waver.

"We just found out you see, I'm three months in" I could see she was happy with this.

"Wow mum, that's really… wow" my mind couldn't focus properly, I was going to have a baby brother or sister. Renee beamed at me, apparently taking my answer as some sort of form of expectance. "So is it a boy or girl?" I asked out of curiosity.

""we've decided not to find out, so it'll be a surprise" Renee's voice was full of so much happiness I started to get hyped up to. But before I could say anything else Alice cut in.

"Hey guys I don't mean to butt in, but we've got a wedding to go to" Renee and I both chuckled lightly at this but moved towards the garage regardless.

Alice and I got into Edward's Aston Martin while Esme, Renee and Rosalie got into Rosalie's BMW. The other party left first and we then followed. I was thankful Renee was with us, although I was used to the Cullen's fast movements I was never able to get used to their ridiculously fast driving. But since Renee was there they kept to the speed limit grudgingly.

We were getting close to the church the wedding was being held in. of course since forks has always had a small population it accordingly had a small church on the edge of the forest. From down the stretch of road between it and us, I could see that the small dirt parking was full, save two spots at the front. We closed the gap and pulled up in front of the church, Charlie was standing on the front steps waiting for me, surprisingly with a smile on his face.

I got out of the car slowly so that I didn't rip my dress, everyone was out by the time I was. Renee came up and gave me a quick hug and whispered in my ear "see ya later kiddo, good luck" she gave me one last squeeze are pace Charlie on the step and went though the church doors, as Esme had already done. I walked up to Charlie with Alice returning his smile. "You sure this is what you want to do? It's not too late to make a run for it" I could tell this was one of the few times he was joking about this so I let out a little laugh, "Yes dad I'm very sure about this".

All of a sudden the church door opened a fraction and Esme's head popped out "it's time" she told us in an excited voice. Charlie immediately took my arm and walked with me to the still closed door, Alice making sure I didn't tread on my dress.

"remember, were starting on the left foot" were the last words I heard from Alice as I saw the doors start to slowly open and felt my heart rate quicken dramatically.


	3. New Chapter Of Life

**Authors Note: **sorry I took longer to get this chapter up, I've been studying for my school certificate (or at least trying)., plus I haven't been to a wedding since I was 8. Chapter after this is the reception. Where do you guy's recon the honeymoon should be? In America or abroad? Let us know aye. Oh yeah and the vows are really cheesy just to warn you, so you might need crackers (bad joke I know) enjoy.

**Chapter 3:**

I heard the wedding march being played, and saw everyone turn in there seats. Almost all of forks were here. I only saw four people from La Push Billy, Sue Clearwater, Emily and Sam. when Emily replied to the invitation she told me that the pack were out tracking down Jacob who had run away. They had had no success at all, it were as if he didn't think anymore as if he had turned into a wolf permanently. When Emily had told me this it almost broke the part of the part of my heart that belonged to Jacob. Since then Alice distracted me with wedding plans to the extent that I hardly knew my own name.

As I saw my friends from La Push they smiled though Sam's looked a little forced as I expected. I looked at the rest of the crowed, Angela with Ben, Jess and Mike, even Lauren the girl who hated me with all her being was there smiling. Within a few seconds I had a large grin plastered on my own face, it was infectious. Finally I looked to the aisle and I saw him, Edward in all his perfection a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

I felt myself blush and had no idea why, was it normal to blush walking down the aisle? I couldn't care for long though. I was getting closer to Edward with each step, I could feel Charlie's grip get stronger with each step. I knew Charlie was very very reluctant about me getting married. When we told him he yelled for hours, and then didn't talk to me for almost a whole week. See how sad it made me Alice pulled him aside to talk some sense into him, Charlie never could say no to Alice just like me.

We reached the priest and with much hesitation and a cough from Alice he gave me a big hug and said "I do love you". He then let go and sat down. Right then I was ready to burst out in tears, Charlie had almost never said that he loved me. I always know he did, but like me he wasn't good at expressing emotion.

I turned and faced the priest and Edward, Emmett was standing behind Edward as he was the best man. When we were trying to decide who would be best man of course it was between Emmett and Jasper. We asked them to give them a choice. Jasper bowed out of the running saying he'd rather be on crowd control.

Edward was still grinning; his eyes were on me almost flickering with an electric charge that was somewhat hypnotic, my blush deepened. The priest started the ceremony, but I couldn't rip my eyes away from Edward to look at him. In what seemed like a matter of seconds the priest asked Edward to recite his vows. We'd both kept our vows secret from on another to make it all the more special. As I heard his voice my heart was beating so fast I was surprised it hadn't shattered my rib cage.

"Few things in this world are made to last, as the years pass almost everything will change or die but the one thing that will never change or die is my love for you. Today I stand here as simply me, for all our family and friends to witness but only for you to have" he nudged Emmett at this point, Emmet dug into his pocket, then gave something to him. "Let this ring here" he held up the band then placed it on the correct finger on my left hand "forever be a symbol of the time we have together and a reminder of the love we share" his words sounded like music. He was still holding my hand when the priest asked me to say mo vows.

"Though out my life I had never really thought I was meant for anything in particular, then I came to forks and everything became clear I was in fact meant for something, something very special, you" I felt Alice push the ring into my free hand. "With destiny printed in the chapters of my life I now wish to for fill a very important chapter of it by becoming your wife" I placed the ring on his finger never braking eye contact "I am now ready to begin the happiest part of my existence by you'r side".

For a few powerful moments there was silence, I dared to look out into the gathering and saw several people whipping tears away, including Renee. I turned back to face Edward who had never lifted his gaze from me. The priest said a few words about the holy union which was marriage then took my and Edward's hands. "With the power vested in me by the father the son and the holy spirit I now pronounce you husband and wife you….."

The priest's words were drowned out, as a crying howl of pain that echoed from me woods into the church. As one, the assembly of guests stood up in shock. Edward's gaze had finally left mine. He nodded, I followed his stare to see Sam who was sneaking out the door, at once I knew what or should I say who it was.

After a minute or two, Jasper had managed to calm the gathering down in his special little way. The priest decided to finish were he left off. "You may now kiss the bride"

I blushed; it was embarrassing the thought of kissing in front of so many people. Edward moved closer and lowered his head to meet my lips. As soon as I felt his cold beautiful lips on mine I forgot he people around. Edward lifted his head up and took my hand as I tried to get air back into my lungs, only then I heard the cheers and claps.

I looked out to see everyone clapping; it put the smile back on my face. As I listened intently to the applause I heard what it was masking, crashing in the trees behind us. I gripped Edward's hand tighter; I never wanted to be separated from him again.

Then the crashing coming from the woods was gone, only the sound of the wind whistling through it was left. "May I introduce Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen" were the last words I hear from the priest as everyone rushed up to congratulate us and say they'd see us at the reception. Once everyone but family had left the photographer Alice had hired got to work, directing who was in each picture and so forth.

After an half an hour of posing and smiling we left the church and headed for the reception at the Cullen's.


	4. Recetion

**Authors note:** yes yes, I know I'm taking forever to update. But I've have end of year exams this week so I haven't had the time to write. Next week I'm aiming to get two chapters up that I'm sure every one will enjoy. This chapter is a little slow so I'm sorry for that, though I have some good news for all my readers who want Jacob to imprint. I've decided who he's going to imprint on, though it's going to take a few chapters to be revealed but not to worry it'll be worth it. I laughed when I thought of it so please take it all lightly. Ok I'll stop rambling and let you all read, Enjoy!

**Chapter 4:**

Back on the road again, Edward had his arm around me while I rested my head on his shoulder. He was driving way way slower then usual, I thought it's be almost painful for him. For me however, the longer we spent driving the longer we spent together.

At a steady pace behind the rest of the Cullen's we took a short cut to their house. I definitely wasn't looking forward to the reception, and the repeated congratulations and then the chatter. Unfortunately, Alice planned it before I even had a chance to say no (even though I couldn't).

There was pure silence in the car, I felt a little unnerved. Should I speak? Or should I just enjoy the peace while it was still available? I tilted my head up slightly so I could look at him, his vibrant topaz eyes were on me and he wore my favourite crocked grin. My breath caught in my throat at his beauty.

"What are you thinking?" he asked like he did so often. It was hard for him, not being able to read my mind, so I was always honest, not that I could lie to him even if I wanted to.

"I was just wondering how on earth I'm going to get though this thing unscathed" I said not needing to think about my response.

This made him laugh; briefly, he knew I really didn't want the reception at all. "Don't worry you'll live, I'll be right there with you remember" he said reassuringly to me.

"Well when you put it that way" I laughed, with him in the equation I guessed it would be bearable. I leaned up and gave Edward a little peck on the cheek; he closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Not the best thing to do while I'm driving love" he said with a slight smile on his lips, his eyes snapped open. "Ready?"

I tore my eyes away from him to look out of the windshield; we were in front of the Cullen's. I really didn't want to leave his arms. He parked in the garage and we got out to see Alice flittering around getting things ready. Yet in her rush her movements still looked like some sort of dancing.

Edward and I strolled inside hand in hand; this of course made me very happy. I looked around the dinning room; it looked very similar to the spare bedroom. I sighed, what else could I have expected from Alice, really. Her tiny, pixie like body came hurtling into the room.

"Their almost here" she said in a panicked voice as she herded us to the middle of the foyer.

The doorbell rang pleasantly; Alice was already on her way to answer it. The rest of the Cullen's, Charlie and Renee were in the dinning room awaiting the guests. The door opened to reveal most of our school friends, one or two of them holding presents.

They walked over in their group Angela and Ben at the lead, Edward had his hand around my waist. Each of the group came past and gave their extended congratulations, some saying that the others were on their way.

However just before it was Lauren's turn to speak Edward changed his hold on me slightly, so it was more protective and so that his other hand was on my stomach. This confused me, though of course I didn't show it. Lauren came up to us and in the snide voice she always addressed me with wished us a good run (not I those words of course).

As soon as she left Edward tunned back to his normal position, "what was that all about" I asked, he knew what I was talking about.

"She thinks I got you pregnant" he whispered in my ear trying to hide a snigger. My face dropped, how could he let her believe I was? I nudged him lightly to let him know I wasn't happy with him.

After that the rest of the guests seemed to come in more largish groups, in no time. The large dinning room was packed, barely anyone could move without bumping someone else. The only guests missing were those from La Push, and I had an inkling why.

As soon as all the guests were gone I'd ask him, I should know, right?

As food disappeared and night ambushed us people slowly filed out. They all seemed very pleased, Alice was ecstatic. All the wedding presents were collage supplies, since no one knows what to get young couples.

Apart from distraught werewolves, pregnancy theories and endless chatter it had been an amazing day. This morning I was Bella Swan and now I was Mrs Edward Cullen, I liked this.


	5. Guessing

**Authors note:** gosh I suck at this haha. It's taking me forever to think of things now. This time it was where to have the honeymoon, well I decided not to keep them in America because unfortunately I've never had the opportunity to visit & there for only know about what I've seen on TV or read and what my mate has told me.

I'm basically taking the easy way out and bringing them to my own back yard (it's a saying over here so I don't mean literally). I might change the rating to M in a chapter or two, unless you want there to be a sub story. I've just finished school so I'm on holidays now so hopefully I'll stop being lazy and update at a good pace.

Oh also I was thinking of doing another story on James's life, I don't really like him of course but he'd be interesting to write about.

Sorry last chapter was boring, it was all I could think of, Yeah I'll stop now & let you read.

**Chapter 5:**

With out bags packed (by Alice of course) and out tickets in hand, not literally. We made our way upstairs to change out of our cloths. Edward left me at the second floor, with a kiss, to go up to his own room on the third story of the house. I went down to the end of the corridor to the last door, and opened the door. It was exactly the same as when I'd left it this morning, except that instead of all the make-up on the table there were cloths. Alright blue dress with a darker blue cardigan, there was no doubt in my mind as to why she chose blue. I couldn't help but think this was part of some plan of hers.

Some times I thought Alice could read my mind- even though it wasn't her power and my mind seemed to deflect it- because just as I realised I couldn't undo the buttons on the back of my dress I heard a knock on my door "hey Bella, need any help with the buttons" I heard her call. Of course before I could say yes she was already in the room. She started undoing the buttons of my dress, as I looked over the cloths on the table. "Hey Alice, why did you put a cardigan out?, it's summer" I was very confused, Alice and Edward still hadn't told me where the honeymoon was going to be so I'd have a nice surprise.

"Because Bella, where you're going it's actually winter" she smiled moving her hand away from me to lean against a table.

Great, winter, more cold. To be winter it'd nave to be somewhere below the equator. New Zealand? Australia? Antarctica?

All of a sudden I got a picture in my mind of Edward and me walking though all this snow and me falling through a patch of ice. This didn't comfort me at all.

I slid my dress down to my feet and stepped out of it, picking it up carefully. I kicked off my shoes and made to take off the garter. "NO" Alice shrieked "keep it on".

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh ok" I said unsure of her motives.

"Bella trust me you'll be thanking me for this" she said with a smirk, I sighed and picked up the dress.

It fit so perfectly, it seemed to be made for me, I put on the shoes on the chair in front of the table. They were the same blue as the cardigan, I buckled them up stood up straight and threw the cardigan over my arm.

Alice looked bubbly, too bubbly for my liking. "Ready? You're going to have such a good time" she was talking so fast her words started to run together.

We strode out the door and down the corridor; Edward was waiting at the stairs for me. Along the way Alice went of into her bedroom for whatever reason I knew not.

When I was a few feet away he turned and faced me, wearing his lovely smile "all set" he asked putting his arm around my waist.

"ummmmm I think so" I answered hesitantly as we started walking down the stairs. I could see Charlie and Renee talking to Esme and Carlisle. They all turned almost like one at our approach when we stepped off the stairs.

As they smiled at us, all of a sudden I felt Alice bounding up behind us. "Got you bags" she said in a cheery voice.

We turned to see her bounce up and down happily, with Jasper behind her carrying two very large suite cases. Everyone in the dinning room stood up and walked toward us. Then a moment later Rosalie and Emmet popped out of the kitchen and did the same as the others.

And then the line of hug and everyone saying "I'm so proud" or "have a great time" things of that nature any way. I'll admit that when it came to saying goodbye to my parents I started bawling my eyes out. I couldn't figure it out, and then Renee started sobbing with Charlie beside her looking very awkward indeed. After about twenty minute of this we finally made it out of the foyer and through the front door.

But instead of seeing Edward's Aston martin like I had expected there sat Alice's yellow Porsche. What's that doing there? Are we taking Alice's car?

Before I could ask Alice answer already knowing what I would say " I'm driving you guys to port angles airfield so that Edward's car isn't just left there" she was very cheery.

The three of us headed towards the car in silence though the darkened atmosphere, and then got in, me and Edward in the back of course. Alice started the engine and everyone waved as we set off.

I nestled in Edward's arms closing my eyes to better enjoying the moment. I didn't even open them when Alice started babbling. "You two are going to have such a great time just wait and see" she gushed

"I've already seen Alice, I was right beside you when you had the vision" Edward said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Yes dear brother of mine but you weren't there for the last vision were you" I could tell she was feeling very smug now. Since a few days before the wedding Edward had decided to tune out most thoughts, especially Alice, so at least something's might remain a surprise.

"Yes, yes don't rub it in" he said as he patted my back

"So how long is it going to take us to get to our destination" I asked curiously, the more time I had on a plane the more time I had alone with Edward. And also the more time I had to get him to tell me what happened in the woods. Sure it might not be the best thing to ask, but I should know. After all it was my fault.

"One hour from port angles to Seattle, then twenty two hours from there" Edward answered me soothingly.

The rest of the car trip was relatively quiet as well as short and in no time we were on board. I must have fell asleep because before I knew it I was in Seattle.

"So will you tell me where we're going now?" I asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"Yes I don't see how it could hurt" was Edward's reply "we're going to Sydney, in Australia, Carlisle has some friends over there that said we could use there property" he smiled at me, but I did not return it, my face was to busy with a look of shock.


End file.
